Pain, Friendship, Cookies
by Goldeen Goldeen
Summary: A girl abused every day by her family for a crime she didn't commit. A girl beat down upon by her menacing parent because of her race. They've had enough. And now they are going to find a place for themselves in this world, whether the universe likes it, or not. AU no beacon. Weiss! Faunus. Rated T for abuse and language.
1. Fresh wounds

It has been said that time heals all wounds. I don't agree. The wounds remain. Time - the mind, protecting its sanity - covers them with some scar tissue and the pain lessens, but it is never gone. -Rose Kennedy

* * *

 **The Schnee household**

SLAP! Weiss' face stung as her father slapped her again. No one came to her aid as her father beat down on her because she was a faunus. An arctic fox faunus, to be exact.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Weiss' father screamed as he held her by her throat. "YOU WANT MY LOVE AND AFFECTION? YOU WANT TO DYE YOUR HAIR? YOU WANT TO HAVE FRIENDS? HELL **NO**! YOU ARE AN UNHOLY PIECE OF **SCUM** THAT DOESN'T EVEN DESERVE TO BE ALIVE! WHY THE **HELL** WOULD I GIVE YOU A HUG BECAUSE OF A FLEA-RIDDEN NOTE THAT SAYS,' I love you daddy'" He said the last sentence with a falsetto, cutesy- wootsy voice.

Weiss' face turned an unnatural shade of blue as she attempted to get any amount of precious oxygen. Her "Father" dropped her on the floor as she gasped for air. Her father stormed out as she crawled back up the stairs to her room using the maid's passage. She passed Kia, a donkey faunus maid, who gave her a quick hug and continued down the passage. Kia had always comforted the young fox when she was upset. Weiss finally got to her room and bolted the door shut, and curled up on her white comforter and traced the swirls absentmindedly as she silently let her tears flow freely. she rolled over and grabbed her stuffed dolphin, Flippers. After about an hour of crying her heart out and nuzzling Flippers, she decided to go for a walk. She grabbed her woolen coat and snow boots, and snuck out, still holding Flippers, and started towards her community's park.

 **The Rose Xiao-Long household**

 _(Flashback- three years ago)_

Ruby blinked. She looked at the small baby in front of her. She had been confused when her mom started crying out in pain, and her father rushed her to the hospital, and came back a day later with a new addition to the Rose Xiao-Long family. But now it made sense.

"This is your little brother, Tai." Taiyang said.

* * *

After the day Tai was born, Ruby started to become neglected. It started out subtle, Yang played with Tai a bit more than Ruby, more attention was on Tai, but it slowly got more extreme. No more kisses goodnight or the words 'I love you' were given to Ruby, and Yang read to Tai instead of Ruby. Ruby loved Tai a lot, but had lost the love of her family, and whenever she had asked to play with Yang, the response would be,

"I already play with you all the time. Let Tai have some time with me."

Gradually her family completely turned their back on her and ignored her completely. No more love for poor little Ruby...

* * *

 _(Flashback- five days ago)_

During the winter break of her first year at Signal academy, Ruby had taken Tai out ice skating on the frozen pond behind their house. Tai had been quick to his feet, so at three years old, he was a good ice skater. Ruby did little leaps and twirls on the ice, and Tai would giggle and clap every time she landed perfectly, and it made her happy that someone cared about her. Ruby discovered that if Tai and her skated at each other, then grabbed each other's hands, they would spin around in circles. Their mother had warned them, or more accurately, Tai, not to go near the part of the pond where the ice was thin. They skated at each other, and grabbed each other's arms. They let go, and Ruby fell on her butt, she noticed Tai was wobbling dizzily towards the thin ice. It seemed to go in slow motion, as Ruby started to call to Tai for him to get away from the thin ice, the ice cracked, and he fell into the sub- zero water. Ruby dove in and grabbed Tai, while fruitlessly calling for her parents. Her parents wailed and yelled at her that she had wanted Tai dead and Ruby was crying and shivering violently from her borderline hypothermia. Yang came out to see what the commotion was about, and after seeing her favored sibling dead in her parents arms, her eyes started to blaze with her newfound semblance. She yelled at Ruby and walked up to the young girl, and punched her over and over and over until her fists started to bleed. Then she dropped Ruby on the ground and looked at the face covered in blood.

"Please, Yang, listen to me! It was an accident, I swear! I loved him so much, just as much as you! Yang, please! **Yang**!" Ruby pleaded pitifully as she reached up towards her sister, her tears making clear tracks through the blood.

"Shut up, you **murderer**. You never loved him. You wanted him _**Dead**_." Yang spat at Ruby, and kicked her into the hole of freezing water, her blood staining the ice. Ruby contemplated letting herself die, to take away the pain, but decided that her family would eventually love her again. But things just went downhill from there...


	2. Numbing Pain

Pray that your loneliness may spur you into finding something to live for, great enough to die for. -Dag Hammarskjold

(Present day)

The Rose Xiao- Long household

Ruby was getting used to the daily beatings by her 'sister', and the constant verbal abuse by her 'parents'. Her father had only let her stay because he had loved her deceased mother, and was keeping her under his roof to honor her name. Her name was not Ruby anymore. It was 'Murderer', 'Trash', and 'Scum'. Sometimes her family would be preparing dinner, and they would heartlessly lock her outside all night in the cold and snow. She had thought her tears had run dry until one afternoon, through her hatred for Ruby, Yang told her parents a colossal lie.

"Mom, Dad, I have something to tell you." Yang said, her voice full of sorrow.

"Yes sweetheart?" Taiyang said softly.

"I haven't been comfortable talking about this until now, but I saw what happened." Taiyang glared menacingly at Ruby. Yang's mother frowned, and her eyes furrowed.

"I had seen Ruby jumping around on the ice, and then when Tai" she choked out his name and added a couple of tears."When Tai didn't clap for Ruby" She said Ruby's voice in a cold tone."So she picked him up and he started skating again, and when innocent little Tai skated by the cold- hearted, murderous wench, she grabbed his hand and threw him at the thin ice. It took me a while to realize what she did. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner."

Ruby, who had been sitting on the massage chair, cuddling her pink, stuffed Narwhale named Cookie, looked up, knowing better than to argue, because no matter what she'd say, her parents would yell at her. Her parents gave Yang a look saying, "Do it.", and Yang grabbed Ruby by the leg, not bothering that her head made a cracking sound as it hit the floor, and literally flung her out the door. Ruby picked herself up, ignoring her head wound, and started to run towards her only sanctuary: Haven Grove.

Haven grove

Mirror

What's behind me?

Save me from the things I see

Mirror

I can keep it from the world ,

Why won't you let me hide from me?

Mirror , Mirror,

tell me something,

who's the loneliest of all ?

I'm the loneliest of all .

Weiss sang softly to herself as she looked into a puddle of melted snow. She hadn't realized it until now, but her father's ring had scratched her across the eye and a thin trickle of blood intermingled with one of her tears as it made it's way down her face. She was in Haven Grove, a beautiful, hidden Grove in her neighborhood. It had been nicknamed the "Patient Gardener" for a reason. The park had taken fifty- seven years to build, and it was a circle of beautiful cherry blossom trees carefully weaved together, and in the middle of the ring was a blue wisteria tree that had branches coming out in every direction. The roots of the wisteria tree raised it of the ground, and in the area underneath was a single white rose, that faded at the tips from a light blue, and the bottom was a deep red. The ground of the whole grove was covered in soft, bright green grass. Weiss had only come here once; the time when her father had tried to cut off her fox ears. She had ran and ran, and eventually found herself here. Though covered in snow, the bright colors still shone through, and somehow all of the plants stayed alive perpetually through all seasons.

Weiss' snow white ears perked up as she heard someone enter the clearing. They were whimpering and breathing hard as they trudged through the snow. Weiss peeked around a root to see who it was. It was a girl, not much younger than her, with maroon hair, bloodshot silver eyes, and pale skin. She was wearing grey sweatpants, no shoes, a red Beacon Academy jacket, and was holding a fluffy pink narwhale (See picture below). Weiss hid behind a root, but then the girl started to walk under the tree. She walked over to the rose and cupped it in her hands. Weiss thought, 'NO, I will NOT let her pick that ROSE!'

Weiss reached out and yelled, "DON'T YOU DARE PICK THE RARE FROZEN ROSE, YOU DOLT!"


End file.
